Why?
by Stultus Stulta Loquitur
Summary: Harry and Ginny have kept a secret from all of their friends for 2 months! When they find out, will they forgive Harry and Ginny? Will Lily be a witch or a squib? What's going on between Lupin and Tonks? Click to find out! Reviews Wanted! Thankyou!
1. A Secret Revealed

Why? 

He had lost just about everything... his parents, James and Lily, his godfather, Sirius Black, and his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Was defeating the Dark-Lord really worth all of this?

'Yes... yes it is.' The-Boy-Who-Lived thought the night after Voldemort was no more. 'But why did they have to pay? They didn't do anything wrong! Why is life so cruel?'

Harry was twenty-two. He had a lovely wife named Ginny, a beautiful baby girl (only two months old), and wonderful friends named Ron and Hermione. Yet it just wasn't the same without all of those lost in the war with Voldemort. Many lives had been lost, and even though he knew it wasn't his fault, Harry couldn't help but blame himself.

Ginny walked into the den holding the baby. "Have you seen Lily's toy wand? I can't get her to sleep."

"Ummm... last place I saw it, it was in the bedroom on your nightstand." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. Neither of them had gotten very much sleep in the last few weeks. Lily was very sweet, yet when she cried it was so loud, and very hard to ignore.

"Thanks." Ginny said, rushing off with a wailing Lily in her arms.

DING-DONG!! The door bell sang.

"HARRY, CAN YOU GET THAT!!" Ginny yelled from the bedroom.

"COMING!" He yelled. He jumped up and ran to the door. He peeked through the window at the top of the door. There stood Ron, Hermione, Bill, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Fred, George and Tonks. Harry smiled and opened the door.

"Ello, Harry!" Ron said, and they all flooded in.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"Got some news for you." Fred said.

"Guess who's getting-" George started.

"-married?" They finished in unison.

"Well... Lupin and Tonks?"

"Now you're just taking all the fun outta' it!" Ron complained.

"Tonks, Lupin! Congrats!!"

"Thanks Harry." Tonks replied.

"Where is Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ummm... you see... uh... about that..."

"Harry, is something wrong?" Fred asked.

"Well, no, not really... just got a shocking surprise for you really." Harry said nervously.

"Harry, what happened?" Mr. Weasley demanded.

"Nothing, nothing... see for yourself. GINNY!!!" He yelled.

"Harry, what is it?" came Ginny's voice.

"We have visitors!"

"Who is it?"

"Your parents, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Lupin and Tonks!"

"Have you told them yet?"

"No, I thought you wanted to show them."

"All right! Coming." Several minutes later, Ginny arrived in the entrance room with a grinning Lily in her arms.

Everyone gasped. "Harry!" Ron said. "What the bloody h--- happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Harry said, laughing.

"What's her name? Did you adopt her?" Hermione asked.

"Her name is Lily... and no, we didn't adopt her." Ginny answered.

"How old is she?" Tonks wondered.

"Two months." Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise!" Ginny said as she sat down in the old blue chair, and bounced Lily on her knee.

"Surprise indeed!! You scared us half-to-death!! We thought something terrible had happened." They replied.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you that bad... well, we gotta' put Lily to bed, but you are welcome to stay for dinner." Harry said as Ginny headed to the nursery.

"Alright!"


	2. A Sleep Disturbed

Why?

Harry lay awake, while Ginny slept on through the night. It was his turn to listen out for Lily, in the small, dim house. It was three in the morning by the time that Remus, Tonks, Hermione and the Weasley gang had left, and their chatter had awoken Lily several times. Harry had a horrible feeling, a feeling that someting bad was going to happen... a feeling that they were in danger... a feeling that someone was going to be killed.

He turned over and shut his eyes. 'I can't keep doing this to myself... I'm making myself crazy! Voldemort can't come back! He's dead, and all of his horcruxes are destroyed!'

Ginny turned when Harry thought the word 'Voldemort'. It seemed as if she _knew _what he was thinking. But she didn't, and she was still sleeping like a log.

Harry heard Lily begin to cry from down the hall, but it was quickly cut off. Silence filled the home. Harry knew that when Lily started to cry, she didn't stop that quickly... he knew something was wrong. He jumped out of bed, waking Ginny, and ran down the hall. When he came to the baby's door, he could see the pink crib, white covers and sheets, and several scattered baby toys... but no baby. He gasped, ran to the crib and started to sift through the covers. Still no baby. He knew that she had been taken, and by a wizard or witch at that. Harry collapsed on the floor. He felt tears streaming down his face as he thought 'She's gone! She can't be! She just can't be gone!'

Ginny walked into the nursery, and when she saw what was wrong, she pulled out her wand and apparated. "Ginny! Wait up!" he yelled before he took a guess at where she had gone, and headed to the Weasley home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you have read this very short chapter, please review, and I will have more posted soon.


End file.
